


I don't want to lose you

by SinanK



Series: Impmon/Renamon [3]
Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: Doubt, F/M, Hugs, Late at Night, Self-Doubt, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinanK/pseuds/SinanK
Summary: There has been a string of nightly attacks against innocent people the last couple of days. In addition, this puts both Renamons and Impmons relationship at a big risk, as she fears that he might be the one doing it.
Relationships: Impmon/Renamon (Tamers)
Series: Impmon/Renamon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584781
Kudos: 3





	I don't want to lose you

“And as for the main-story of today, there still hasn't been any new information about the nightly attacks that occured during these last few days…” The newscasters’ voice came out of the TV that was standing in the bedroom. All the Tamers were sitting in front of it, listening to the newscaster speaking and hearing more about what happened now.

For the last couple of days, there have been reports of people being attacked by...something during the night. All people say that they could not really see who or what attacked them, because these attacks always happen in the dark. The only thing they knew was that it’s something small, quick and some of the people who were attacked said they heard something, that sounds like a child giggling before they were attacked. But the attack being maybe caused by a child was quickly debunked, because whatever’s attacking the people also has very sharp and very deep claws that are more birdlike.

“Why would someone do this?” Takato wondered aloud, as the newscast now showed the last victim and again, like the ones that came before her, she had deep scratch marks, this time on her arm. The newscast was talking about how she raised it to defend herself, so it could have been a lot, lot worse.

Renamon, who was standing more hidden from the group leaning against one of the walls, saw this and her usual stoic eyes looked sad for just a small moment. However, none of the Tamers and other Digimon noticed that.

“Do you guys also think that a Digimon causes this?” Henry asked aloud into the room, making the other two Tamers nod.

“No doubt about it. Me and Renamon already looked for it the last couple of days, but we couldn’t find it…” Rika sighed, as she leaned back a little to get more comfortable.

“Same here with me and Guilmon. Also because of this, my parents don’t want me to stay out too late now, I have to be back home before the sundown.” Takato remarked, understanding, but thankful, that his parents at least let him stay at a friends house.

The newscast ended and in that moment, one of the windows opened, making everybody turn towards it.

"Renamon? Where are you going?" Rika asked, not sure about what her partner was suddenly doing. Her partner was acting strange these last couple of days and it made Rika wonder, what exactly was up with her.

“I’m sorry Rika...I...I just want to take a look around and I want to see if we’re safe…” She replied, before quickly jumping out the open window before anyone could ask her any more questions or tell her not to do it, leaving them behind.

“Renamon! Wait!” Rika ran as fast as she could to the window, to stop her partner from leaving them, but Renamon already disappeared into the night. In addition, her yellow fur was nowhere to be seen, as if she was completely gone.

\---

“I’m really sorry everybody…I really am...” Renamon quietly whispered to herself, as she jumped through the night from roof to roof, not stopping for a single second. She had only one specific destination in her mind right now...the park. Moreover, there was someone she needed to talk with...Impmon.

“I really hope he didn’t do it…” She said, sounding a little sad and worried about that thought. But she remembered last night, as she was patrolling and looking for the culprit behind...she heard a scream. She followed it and saw a woman, the same one as on the news. There were already humans helping her, so the fox Digimon looked around to see if she could find the culprit. After just a few seconds, she saw someone she wouldn’t have expected to see. She saw Impmon, the Digimon she loves, running in the opposite direction of the crime, looking like he quickly ran away...leaving one impression and shocking Renamon so much, she didn’t chase after him.

“Could he really have done it?” Renamon asked herself, sounding unsure about it herself. Could the Digimon she’s fallen in love with go back to his evil roots? Sure, he’s still acting a little bratty and is still pulling some of his pranks on everybody, but could that include attacking innocent people just for fun? Renamon was not sure, so that’s why she didn’t tell anybody. They would maybe believe that he did it and may focus on that, while the real culprit is getting away with it. And that’s why she wanted to talk with him first.

“Well...there it is…” She says, the park coming into full view and looking a little creepy in the dark. But she kept moving forward, not knowing what would happen in just a bit.

\---

“Oh come now! Don’t tell me you already had enough?” A mocking voice asked, infuriating the weakened Impmon, who was standing in a small clearing. “I just started after all.”

“No...I’m not...done with you…” Impmon replied, trying to take another step forward. His small body was covered in scratches and he had trouble standing. He wanted to slap himself at that moment, because the only reason he ended up like this was, that this other Digimon got him completely by surprise. And it’s using the dark forest to its advantage too.

“Boo.” A voice suddenly appeared next to Impmon and before he could react, someone hit him from the side with a wing, causing him to fall to the ground. There was mocking laughter afterwards, as the Digimon flew around him. “When you followed me yesterday, I was expecting you to be some kind of challenge. But I guess it’s true what they say, Digimon living with humans are weak!”

“Weak? I...I show you...how...strong I am…” Impmon declared weakly, looking up and finally taking a good look at the other Digimon that was attacking him. A DemiDevimon was grinning down at the imp, a mocking look in his eyes, the same look he had, when he attacked that human.

Impmon wouldn’t care about that, but this Digimon makes him and the others look bad. And at worst, they might suspect him being behind these attacks. It certainly wasn’t, because Impmon was good now or anything, that he chased after the other Digimon, but lost it and spent the whole night and day looking for it. And when Impmon returned to the park for now, that's when that jerk attacked him from behind. Its dark colours helped the flying Digimon blend easier into the darkness of the night and the trees surrounding the two, which made it hard for Impmon to see. On the other hand, that made it easy for the Digimon to keep attacking him before the imp could react to any of its scratches or wing slaps. So he was unable to defend himself with his own claws or fire.

“Oh, now you scare me!” The DemiDevimon mocked him even more with a childish grin and voice, before stopping. Suddenly he felt like he just heard something move. His ears picked up some of the leaves in the trees moving, but he just shook his head. Must have been the wind. Therefore, he focused his attention on Impmon again, who was struggling with getting back up on his feet. While he would love to keep playing with the other Digimon, the winged Digimon is getting bored now. He just needs to do one last attack, then he’ll be able to enjoy eating Impmons data.

“Diamond Storm!” A voice suddenly called out loudly behind DemiDevimon and before the Digimon had any chance to react, it was pierced and cut by the leaves flying at it, before turning into data.

“Bah...I...could have...defeated him...myself…” Impmon scoffed weakly as he got back up, trying to act arrogantly and like nothing happened to him at all...but then, he suddenly felt a lot weaker, now that everything was over. He fell to the ground again, barely hearing Renamons voice, as she was crying out his name and the darkness surrounded him.

\---

When Impmon woke up, he could immediately, between all the pain in his body, feel that he was laying on something soft and comfortable. And he could feel the sun touching his face with its light...especially his eyes. He opened them and looked around, realising he was in a bedroom, laying in the bed. One look out of the window that it was probably around the middle of the day. He slept through the entire night and morning and looking down, he saw his wounds were now covered in bandages.

“Good morning…” A familiar voice suddenly appeared next to him and he looked in the direction of it...and looked right into the eyes of Renamon. Into her stoic and emotionless, yet also warm eyes, that complimented her yellow fur even more. “Did you sleep well?” She asked, making him realise how much he stared at her again. Because of that, he blushed deeply and quickly looked away.

“Yeah…” He brought out, not looking at her anymore. It wasn’t because of her...but rather because of himself. He was mad at himself, for having her save him again. And how he was easily beaten by such a small Digimon that was using such a cheap trick too. It made him feel weakly and like he was unable to fight. At that moment, before he could be any madder at himself, he felt two paws around him in a hug.

“It’s ok…” Renamon reassured him, before pulling the little imp closer into a hug. She could already guess the conflict that was going on inside of him. And for a second, the usually more calm and collected Renamon looked a little sad herself. “As long as you are ok...I am glad…” She then shook her head. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“I…” Hearing the Digimon he loved say all of that really helped Impmon. He wanted to play it off, acting all prideful about weakening the Digimon and everything...but at this moment, he just couldn’t. Instead, he just started pushing his head deeper into her soft and warm fur. “I don’t want anything to happen to you either.”

And both of them stayed like this just for a few minutes more.


End file.
